L'Enfer
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Devoir s'occuper d'un bébé qui fait encore dans sa couche et qui ne cesse de hurler comme s'il allait mourir, surtout pour un dieu tel que Loki? L'enfer. One-Shot. Loki/OCish. AU?


**Cette histoire ne se déroule pas à proprement parler dans un moment précis des différents films Marvel, même que j'irai jusqu'à dire que ça se passe dans un autre univers, où Loki est libre et sur Terre. En espérant que vous aimerez ce petit OS bien modeste!**

 **L'Enfer**

Dix minutes. Ça ne devait pas faire dix minutes qu'elle était partie, le laissant seul avec cette.. chose. Qui le regardait avec de gros yeux curieux, bien confortablement couchée dans son bassin. Cette chose, qui portait une couche et qui suçait avidement son pouce. Cette chose qui avait des cheveux noir cendre et des yeux brun noisette, traits qu'elle avait hérité de son père et de sa mère, respectivement. Cette chose, qui était son fils.

L'idée même qu'il ait pu créer une telle chose lui était insensée. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Sam était enceinte, il avait éclaté de rire, croyant visiblement que c'était une blague. Cependant, devant ses sourcils froncés, son rictus irrité et ses bras croisés, il avait vite réalisé que c'était loin d'être une plaisanterie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki était bouche-bée. Aucun commentaire sarcastique ne lui vint tellement le choc était grand. L'idée d'avoir des enfants ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, pour des raisons évidentes avec sa propre famille. Pourtant, il avait fini par avoir son propre fils. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment il avait laissé Sam le convaincre de garder l'enfant. Et comment il l'avait laissé le convaincre de garder l'enfant pendant environ une heure.

Aulan n'avait que quelques mois, il venait à peine de fêter la moitié d'une année. Il était encore fragile. Trop fragile, selon Loki. Allait-il briser s'il le prenait dans ses mains? Il avait vu Sam le prendre plusieurs fois dans ses bras sans qu'il ne brise en mille morceaux. Elle se permettait même parfois de le lancer dans les airs pour l'amuser. Seulement le soulever ne devait pas être si difficile que ça, non? Il approcha doucement ses longs doigts du berceau, où son fils le regardait toujours de ses iris émerveillées. Alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres, il se rappela ce que lui savait dit la mère de son fils : le prendre sous les aisselles pour le soulever et s'assurer de soutenir son cou. C'est donc de mains hésitantes qu'il souleva le bébé, qui était tout heureux de se retrouver dans les bras de son père, chose si rare. De façon très peu naturelle, Loki tint l'enfant à bout de bras, rigide comme une barre. Ses petits pieds se balancèrent dans le vide et ses doigts se fermaient et s'ouvraient, comme s'il voulait se rapprocher de son père pour s'accrocher à lui. Un rictus indécis au visage, Loki le tint de cette manière une bonne minute. Aulan bougeait dans ses mains, plein d'énergie. Le noir finit enfin par l'approcher doucement de son visage, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se trouve à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le jeune bambin se mit à rire joyeusement, ses bras toujours tendus.

-Aie!

Le petit venait de resserrer sa prise sur les cheveux de son père et tirait pour les mettre dans sa bouche, ce qu'il faisait avec difficulté. Le cuir chevelu en tension, Loki eut comme réflexe de reculer la tête, ce qui n'aida en rien son cas. L'un était irrité qu'on touche à ses cheveux, l'autre parce qu'il ne pouvait y goûter. Une guerre de regard commença. Et évidemment, c'est Loki qui remporta la victoire. Avec mécontentement, Aulan lâcha les boucles noires de son père avec un grognement enfantin. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Loki soupira avant d'approcher de nouveau son visage du bambin. Celui-ci oublia spontanément sa tristesse et reprit gaiement les cheveux de son père dans ses petites mains. Le dieu se demanda depuis quand il était devenu aussi docile.

xXxXxXxXx

Totalement désorienté, Loki regardait d'un air septique le lait maternel qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur. Il avait plusieurs fois vu Sam nourrir le petit, mais à chaque fois, elle lui donnait le sein. Pourtant, avant de partir, elle lui avait dit de prendre les petites bouteilles qui se trouvaient au froid pour le donner à Aulan si jamais il avait faim, ce qui semblait être le cas en observant le bambin hurler ses poumons. Il savait que l'enfant ne mangeait pas des aliments solides (bien qu'il allait commencé bientôt), alors ses choix de nourriture étaient plutôt limités. Perplexe, il sortit le biberon du réfrigérateur et ferma la porte. Que devait-il faire ensuite..? Il se souvenait que Sam lui avait expliqué qu'il devait faire réchauffer le lait quelques temps dans le micro-onde, pour ensuite tester la chaleur sur son poignet. S'il ne sentait pas le liquide sur sa peau, c'est que le lait était assez chaud et qu'il pouvait le donner au bébé. Il mit donc le biberon à chauffer, tout en subissant les horribles pleurs qui résonnaient dans toute la maison. Quand enfin il sortit l'objet de l'appareil électronique, il versa quelques gouttes sur son poignet. La température semblait parfaite.

Il retourna vers les cris et se pencha vers le berceau. Dès qu'Aulan l'aperçut, il cessa de gémir pendant quelques secondes. Puis il hurla de plus belle. Loki ferma les yeux d'irritation, puis respira profondément. Il ne croyait pas que Samantha allait apprécier si elle revenait pour découvrir un trou béant dans le berceau. D'une main, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il le positionna pour qu'il soit confortablement couché dans le creux de son bras et lui offrit le biberon. Aulan cessa de nouveau de pleurer et déposa instinctivement ses petites mains sur l'objet. Il l'apporta à sa bouche qui se mit avidement à boire. Seulement, après deux secondes, il recracha aussitôt la tétine et se remit à chialer. Loki sentit sa colère revenir, sa patience mise à rude épreuve. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que ce f**** bébé ne voulait pas boire?! Il essaya de changer de position, de le déposer dans le berceau pour le faire boire de là, de brasser le lait du biberon (on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait fonctionner), il alla même jusqu'à le bercer, mais aucune méthode ne fonctionnait.

Sur le point d'exploser, Loki n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir l'appeler, même si cela allait le blesser dans son ego. Il attrapa le téléphone après avoir déposé le bébé hurlant dans son berceau et composa un numéro. Après trois secondes, il entendit une sonnerie résonner dans la maison. Doucement, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la table basse du salon. Bien en évidence y était posé un cellulaire. Celui de Sam. Loki fulmina. Elle sortait sans même prendre son téléphone? Comment pouvait-il la rejoindre, maintenant?! Bleu de colère, Loki pesta bruyamment. Il fixa le téléphone toujours dans sa main, et soupira, désespéré. Il détestait même l'idée d'envisager son aide, mais.. Il était aussi certain qu'il allait pouvoir trouver une solution. Alors avec dédain, il composa le numéro. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fils. Dès qu'une voix grave résonna dans le téléphone, Loki fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, il expliqua la situation, et à l'autre bout du fils, une voix enjouée lui répondit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il s'en venait immédiatement pour trouver une solution. Le dieu n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il avait raccroché. Pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, Loki soupira rageusement.

xXxXxXxXx

Après de longues minutes à attendre, un bébé hurlant dans les bras, c'est avec soulagement (qui restera à jamais caché sous les traits indéchiffrables du brun) que Loki entendit un cognement sur la porte. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il fut surpris de ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Il attendait une seule personne. Pourtant, six personnes se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Il leva un sourcil.

-On peut savoir ce qu'ils font ici?

Cinq têtes le regardèrent méchamment, une avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mieux vaut plusieurs têtes qu'une seule!

Sans aucune cérémonie, Thor entra dans la maison, suivi de près par Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce et Tony. C'est avec un grognement que Loki ferma la porte derrière les six super-héros. Pourquoi avait-il appelé son frère déjà?

Aulan toujours dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Loki suivit ses invités non désirés. Clint et Natasha étaient assis sur le divan, Steve regardait les innombrables photos que Sam avait mis au mur, insistant pour immortaliser chaque instant précieux, Bruce restait debout dans un coin de la pièce, mal-à-l'aise, Tony fouillait nonchalamment dans les armoires, et Thor, lui, se tenait devant le berceau du bambin, un hochet dans la main, le secouant doucement. Loki les observa d'un œil méfiant. Il ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec eux. Après tout, la seule raison qui le poussait à rester sur Midgard était Samantha, et plus récemment, Aulan.

-Alors, as-tu réussi à le faire boire? Lui demanda malicieusement la rousse.

Loki la fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit pas. Son silence était sa réponse.

-Tu as essayé de mettre de la vodka dans son lait? Demanda le millionnaire.

Devant l'attention qu'il reçut des adultes dans la pièce, Tony leva les mains en guise de défense.

-Quoi? Ça fonctionne à chaque coup!

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te laisser approcher mes enfants, fit remarquer l'archer.

Tony haussa les épaules. Bruce se dirigea doucement vers la table de cuisine et y prit la bouteille toujours pleine. Il fit couler une goutte sur son poignet.

-C'est trop froid pour que le bébé boive.

Il déposa l'objet dans le micro-onde pour le faire réchauffer. Un silence gênant s'installa, brisé seulement par les pleurs saccadés du petit demi-dieu. Un « bip! » résonna, et Bruce sortit le biberon de l'appareil électronique. Il refit une deuxième fois le processus de vérifier la température, et, satisfait, il s'approcha de Loki. Sans prévenir, celui-ci lui arracha le biberon, ce qui fit lever un sourcil de la part du scientifique, qui s'éloigna aussitôt. Ne lui faisant nullement confiance, il vérifia de nouveau la température. Cette fois, il se brûla la peau. Un grognement lui échappa.

-C'est trop chaud.

Perplexe, Bruce reprit la bouteille d'un Loki impatient. Une goutte plus tard, il fronça les sourcils.

-La température est bonne.

Loki le fusilla du regard.

-Non, c'est trop chaud.

Frustré, Loki lui arracha l'objet des mains, juste avant de se le faire prendre par Steve, qui commençait à perdre sa patience. Il pencha la bouteille et testa sa chaleur. Il appuya son ami vert. Loki grommela dans sa barbe, mais un déclic se fit dans son esprit. La température de son corps devait sûrement être inférieure à la moyenne, voilà pourquoi plus tôt, le lait lui avait semblé avoir la température parfaite. Au lieu d'avouer qu'il avait tort, il avala son mécontentement et fit boire son fils, qui enfin, cessa de pleurer et accepta la tétine qu'on lui proposait. Un soupir collectif de soulagement se fit entendre.

xXxXxXxXx

Doucement, la jeune femme enfonça sa clé dans la serrure, pour se rendre compte que la porte était déjà déverrouillée. Perplexe, elle tourna la poignée et ouvra légèrement la porte. Elle put entendre des voix résonnées dans la maison. Curieuse, elle ramassa ses sacs d'épicerie sur le sol et entra à l'intérieur. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle qu'elle entendit des éclats de rire, vite suivis de cris d'étonnement. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et le salon, pour découvrir avec surprise six invités hors du commun. Tony, qui s'était servi un verre d'alcool, avait de gros yeux exorbités. Il tourna doucement les yeux pour fixer le poignard planté dans le mur, à deux centimètres de son oreille gauche. C'est ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on riait du malheur des autres, surtout lorsque c'était Loki lui-même. Même si c'était pour se moquer du fait que son fils l'avait aspergé d'urine, alors qu'il tentait de changer sa couche.


End file.
